Charcoal and propane grills have been in use for many years taking many different forms and constructions.
Ceramic style grills have been in use for many years. Companies such as the Big Green Egg, Kamado Joe, Premo Grill Dome, Caliber, Black Olive and likely others manufacture Kamado style ceramic grills. The exterior surfaces of these grills can become particularly hot when in use. In fact, some applications of these grills take the temperature up over 700 degrees Fahrenheit if not up to a 1,000 Fahrenheit. While the exterior surface is significantly cooler than the interior, the exterior surface could heat up to a point that unintentional burns could occur when the grills are at highly elevated temperatures or under other conditions if contact were made with the exterior surface.
The applicant is unaware of any attempt to provide a safety device for use with grills, and in particular with Kamado style ceramic grills to reduce a likelihood of contacting hot surfaces.